Stay the night
by Yayizaki
Summary: Steve se souvient d'une soirée


Auteur :** Yayizaki  
><strong>

Titre :** Stay the night**

Résumé:** Steve se rappelle une certaine soirée**

Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 appartient à CBS, et "Stay the Night" appartient à l'excellent James Blunt.**

Rating :** T (slash, suggéré et à peine montré)**

Note** : La traduction de la chanson a été faite par ma petite tête, avec l'aide de mon ami google... Il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs.  
><strong>

**Stay the night**

Le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons de soleil à travers la fenêtre aux volets non fermés. Steven McGarrett ouvrit les yeux, et sans oser se retourner, tandis une main derrière lui. Il soupira d'aise en rencontrant le corps chaud toujours étendu à ses cotés.

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui dormait encore profondément et sourit. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis il se leva et enfila un caleçon avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Il mit la cafetière en route et alluma la radio. Sur les ondes commençait une chanson de James Blunt.

Steve se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à la table en écoutant distraitement le chanteur.

Quand il réalisa que la chanson reflétait bien la journée de la veille.

**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh, hey!**

(oh, oh, oh, hey!)  
><strong>It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain<strong>

(il fait 22 degrés, aucune chance qu'il ne pleuve)  
><strong>It's been a perfect day<strong>

(ça a été une journée parfaite)  
><strong>We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real<strong>

(nous tournons sur nos talons, si loin du réel)  
><strong>In California<strong>

(en Californie)  
><strong>We watched the sunset from my car, we all took it in<strong>

(nous avons regarder le soleil se coucher depuis ma voiture, nous nous en sommes imprégnés)  
><strong>And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!<strong>

(et vers la fin, quand il a fait nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi, oui!)

Oui... Ils avaient passé la journée tous les quatre, Chin, Kono, Danny et lui... Une journée de repos bien méritée. Ils avait passé la journée à la plage avec Gracie, et tous avaient pu constater les progrès de la petite fille en matière de surf.

Bon, ok, il faisait plus que 22 degrès, et certes, ils n'étaient pas en Californie... Mais peu importait, la journée avait vraiment été parfaite. Tellement parfaite d'ailleurs que personne n'avait envie qu'elle se termine, et Steve avait proposé à tout le monde de passer la soirée chez lui, sur sa plage, entourés de bière et de pizza.

Ils avaient tous été d'accord. Danny avait juste dit qu'il devait d'abord ramener Grace chez sa mère, et qu'il les rejoindrait très vite. A ce moment là déjà, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, comme une promesse...

**And if this is what we've got, then what we got is gold**

(si c'est ce que nous avons, alors nous avons de l'or)  
><strong>We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know<strong>

(nous resplendissons et je veux, je veux que tu saches)  
><strong>The morning's on its way, our friends all said goodbye<strong>

(Il va bientot faire jour, nos amis sont tous partis)  
><strong>There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night<strong>

(il n'y a nulle part où aller, j'espère que tu vas rester cette nuit)  
><strong>You'll stay the night<strong>

(que tu vas rester cette nuit)

Ils avaient mangé, ils avaient bu... Beaucoup bu... Trop peut-être? Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Kono avait parlé de la douleur ressentie quand elle avait dû abandonné le surf à haut niveau. Chin avait fait des confidences sur son éviction de la police, et sur sa joie d'avoir retrouvé une place au sein du 5-0. Lui avait parler de son père, de sa mère et de sa soeur... Danny avait parlé de son divorce. Oui, les langues s'étaient déliées ce soir là.

Quand Kono avait commencer à montrer des signes de fatigue, Steve n'avait pas voulu qu'ils reprennent le volant et les avait guidé à l'intérieur vers les chambres d'amis. Chin n'avait pas fait long feu non plus, et s'était effondré, presque ivre mort, directement sur le lit, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les draps.

Steve était ensuite retourné sur la plage, pensant trouver Danny profondément endormi. Mais le spectacle était finalement beaucoup plus drôle.

**We've been singing Billie Jean**

(nous avons chanter Billie Jean)  
><strong>Mixin' vodka with caffeine<strong>

(mélanger de la vodka avec de la caféine)  
><strong>We've got strangers stopping by<strong>

(des étrangers étaient passés par là)  
><strong>And though you're out of tune<strong>

(et même si tu chantes faux)  
><strong>Girl you blow my mind, you do<strong>

(bébé tu as souffler mon esprit, tu l'as fait)  
><strong>And all I'd say is I don't wanna say goodnight<strong>

(et tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas te dire bonne nuit)

Le lieutenant Daniel Williams, nu comme un ver, dansait dans l'eau en chantant du Mickael Jackson. Steven McGarrett faillit en mourir de rire. Mais n'oublia pas d'immortaliser la séquence grâce à son téléphone portable.

Kamekona était passé dire bonsoir, et était rester sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de devenir aveugle.

Steven lui, bien que l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, avait pleinement profiter des talents de son second. Il aurait aimer le rejoindre, lui aussi en tenu d'Adam, mais nom de nom, pourquoi y avait-il autant de monde à se promener sur la plage ce soir là?

**If there's no quiet corner to get to know each other**

(s'il n'y a pas de coin tranquille pour mieux faire connaissance)  
><strong>Then there's no hurry I'm a patient man<strong>

(rien ne presse, je suis un homme patient)  
><strong>As you'll discover<br>**(tu vas le découvrir)

Oh oui, il était patient quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine. Depuis un an qu'ils faisaient équipe, il avait développé des sentiments pour Danny. Il y avait des jours où il voulait l'embrasser, d'autres où il voulait l'étrangler, et d'autres encore où il avait failli le tuer, au sens propre du terme.

Mais comment lui, Steven McGarrett en était-il arrivé à désirer son second? Il n'en savait rien, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ils avaient tout d'abord développer une sorte d'amitié fraternelle, et puis au fil du temps, il s'était produit quelque chose. Steve en était persuadé, il en était de même pour Danno. Il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait osé aller plus loin. C'était tellement étrange. Mais tellement fort en même temps.

**Cause**** if this is what we've got, then what we got is gold**

(si c'est ce que nous avons, alors nous avons de l'or)  
><strong>We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know<strong>

(nous resplendissons et je veux, je veux que tu saches)  
><strong>The morning's on its way, our friends all said goodbye<strong>

Il va bientot faire jour, nos amis sont tous partis  
><strong>There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night<strong>

(il n'y a nulle part où aller, j'espère que tu vas rester cette nuit)  
><strong>You'll stay the night<strong>

(que tu vas rester cette nuit)

Et pendant qu'il regardait Danny danser sous la lune en chantant "Billie Jean", il avait eu envie d'aller plus loin. Envie de tout lui dire. Quitte à prendre un coup de poing qu'il aurait peut-être mérité.

**Just like the song on my radio said**

(comme le dit la chanson à la radio)  
><strong>We'll share the shelter of my single bed<strong>

(nous partagerons l'abri de mon lit)  
><strong>But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head<strong>

(et c'est une autre chanson qui est coincée dans ma tête)  
><strong>And it goes…<strong>

(et c'est venu...)

De quelle chanson veut-il parler au juste? Bof, qu'importe. C'était comme ça que ça s'était passé. Il avait craqué. Sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, il avait couru rejoindre Danny dans l'eau. Il l'avait fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait posé ses mains sur le torse humide de son ami.

Et Danny, dans un sursaut de lucidité, lui avait fait remarqué qu'ils seraient mieux installés dans son lit, et qu'au moins, ce serait moins humide.

Moins humide, certes, mais plus torride aussi.

**If this is what we've got, then what we got is gold**

(si c'est ce que nous avons, alors nous avons de l'or)  
><strong>We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know<strong>

(nous resplendissons et je veux, je veux que tu saches)  
><strong>The morning's on its way, our friends all said goodbye<strong>

(Il va bientôt faire jour, nos amis sont tous partis)  
><strong>There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night<strong>

(il n'y a nulle part où aller, j'espère que tu vas rester cette nuit)

Et il était resté cette nuit.

Steven but les dernières gouttes de sa tasse de café au moment précis où Daniel descendait, les cheveux en pagaille. Il regarda Steven, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adoptée. Il sourit timidement. Se servit un café, et osa aventurer une main dans les cheveux du brun.

En constatant que ce dernier fermait les yeux pour savourer la caresse, il sourit plus franchement, heureux de ne pas avoir rêvé, content que ce ne soit pas une banale histoire due à une trop forte dose d'alcool.

Steven se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

C'est dans cette position que les retrouvèrent Kono et Chin, quelques instants plus tard.

Steve et Danny se séparèrent à regret. Attendant les critiques.

Chin sourit et se servit un café. Kono se jeta dans leurs bras sans rien ajouter de plus.

Ils acceptaient. Leurs amis s'aimaient, ils le savaient déjà. Ils avaient enfin fait tomber les barrières et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

The End


End file.
